


Puddle

by DraconesIgnis



Series: You don't understand [4]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconesIgnis/pseuds/DraconesIgnis
Summary: Sorry for the break, I've been busy with school work. However, here is the next installment.





	

I sit at the edge of the puddle. Frozen. Broken. Like glass on the ground. Ready to slice the unwary trespasser. 

As I watch, it melts. Like faces of the phony, so beautiful, so empty. Shows a hollow face. Empty eyes stare back.

I throw a stone. Smooth to soften the pain. The face is gone. Only fragments of a broken mind reflected in the ripples.

I wait and I watch. Steam rises as the day warms. Ghosts of old souls rise and fly. I will never be one of them.


End file.
